The Essential Batman Encyclopedia
; ; Abdullah; Academy, The; ; ; ; Adams, Abel; ; ; ; ; Albrek, Edgar; ; ; Ali; ; Allen, Tod; ; ; ; ; Anderson, Professor, Andrews; ; ; Aquaman; ; Ardello; ; ; ; ; Artisans, The; Arvin, Dr. Edward; Asher; J.J. Ashley; ; ; ; Atkins; Atkins, Gwen; ; , ; * Babble, Ally; Baffle, Michael; Bagley; Bailey, Nick; Bain, Martin; Baker, Big Jack; Balfor, Griffin; Ballard, Brand; Bancroft, Big Jack; Band of Super-Villains, The; ; ; ; , Bard, Jonathan; Barden, Charles; Barham, James; Barnaby, A.K.; Barroc, Eric; Barrow, "Boss"; Barrows, Barney; Bart, Joe; ; Bartok; Barton, Captain; Bartor, Brand; ; Batgirl; ; ; ; Batman; ; ; ; ; Batman Junior; ; Bat-Men of Dalton Corners, The; ; Bat-People, The; Bat-Squad; Batwoman, The; ; ; ; Bean, Solly; Beckett, Tom; ; Bell, Longhorn; Bellows, Ralph; Beltt Warden; Bennet, "Keys"; Bentley, Morris; ; Biff; Bigbee, "Angles"; ; Big-Hearted John; ; ; ; Bishop, Tiger; ; Black Canary; ; Blackhand; ; ; Black Patch; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Blakely, Ted; Blane, Cory; Blanning, Rand; Blaster, The; Blaze, The; ; ; ; ; Blondeed, Blackie; ; Blue Beetle; ; Bodin, "Hush-Hush"; ; Boles, Beetle; Boley, Jinx; Boley Brothers, The; Bolton, Dr. Frank; ; Bolton, Tom; ; ; ; ; Bota, Gregory; ; Bourdet; Bowers, Bert; Boyd, "Little Nap"; ; Brady, Jim; Brady Brothers, The; ; Bramwell, B. Bramwell; Brand, Eddie; ; Brando, Wolf; ; Brane, Professor L. M.; ; ; Briggs; Brink, Scar; ; ; ; ; ; ; Browne, B. Boswell; Brule; ; Buckler, Jib; ; Bullet-Hole Club; ; Bulow, Brainy; ; Burns, Boston; ; Burr, Joe; Burton, Henry; Bush, Henry; Byrus * ; ; ; Caird, Jay; ; ; Callendar, Rob; ; ; Canary; Cap'n Ben's Wild Animal Act; ; Captain Ben; Captain Boomerang; ; Captain Lightfoot; ; Carden, Professor; ; Cardine, "Knots"; ; Carlin; Carlin, Catspaw; Carlo; Carlson; Carlyle, Roger; ; ; Carson, Bennett; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Catwoman; Cavalier; Cave, Carl C.; ; Chalmers, Deuce; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Chill, Eddie; Joe Chill; ; ; ; Chorn; Chubb, Dr.; Chubb, T. Worthington; ; Circe; ; Clate, "Crafty" Cal; Clayber; Clayface; ; Clock King; ; ; ; ; ; Coe, Jeremy; The book mistakenly refers to Eric Cohen as Ivan Cohen.; ; ; Collins, Lee; Collins, Vance; ; ; ; ; Condor Gang, The (1958); Condor Gang, The (1963); Conger, "Knuckles"; , The; Conklin, Bugs; Conroy, Big Ed; Cook, John; ; ; ; James Corrigan; ; ; Cossack, The; Count, The; ; ; ; Craig, Al; Craig, Elton; Crail, Vincent; ; ; Cratchitt, Timmy; Crawford, Brandon; Crazy Quilt; ; ; ; ; ; Crocky; Cronin, Lew; ; ; ; Cullen, Bart; Cullen, Bobo; ; ; * Dabblo; Dagger, Deadeye; Dagger, The; Dagner, Dirk; ; ; ; Dall; Daling, Mrs.; ; ; Danger Club, The; Daniels, Big Boy; ; Danning, Victor; ; Danton, Joe; Danton, Slits; Darcy, Robert; ; ; ; ; ; Darrel, Lou; ; ; Davenport, Marjory; Davis, Bart; Davis, Frank; Davis, Homer; ; ; ; ; Death-Cheaters' Club, The; ; Deems, Darby; Delion, John; Delmar. Horatio; ; ; ; ; Dent, Paul; Derek, Dr.; Derek, Wiley; ; ; Devoe; ; ; ; Digges; Dillon, Dr. John V.; DiPina; Director, The; Dix, Smiley; Doctor Agar; ; ; ; Doctor Dreemo; ; ; Doctor Hercules; ; ; ; Doctor Pneumo; Doctor Sampson; ; ; ; ; Dodo, Wally; ; Dodson, Peter; Dolan, Joe; Donegan, Knuckles; Dorn; Dorn, Maestro; D'Orterre; ; ; ; ; , , and ; Dragon Society, The; ; ; ; ; ; Drew, "Dimples"; Driscoll, Peter; ; Drye, Dana; ; ; ; ; Dumpster Slasher, The; ; ; Durfee, Jim; Durgin, Hal; Durim; Durr, Jon; ; Dynamic Duo; * ; ; Echo; ; ; Edkal, Eivol; ; ; Elgin, Slippery Jim; ; Ellison, Dr. Thomas; ; ; Enforcer, The; ; Erbot; Erkham; ; ; Etchison, Graham; ; ; * Fabian, Frank; ; ; ; ; ; ; False Face; ; ; ; Fangan; Farnum, Lew; Farr, Glenn; Farrell, Sparks; The book mistakenly refers to Dwight Forrow as Dwight Farrow.; Fat Frank; ; Felina; Felix, Count; Ferris, Iron-Hat; ; Fifth Columnist; Film Freak; ; Fingers, Slick; Finney, Nails (1946); Finney, Nails (1962); ; ; Firefly; ; Flamebird; ; Flash, The; ; Fleming, "Bull"; Flint, Joe; ; ; Florian, Count; ; Flower Gang, The; ; Folland, Frank; ; Foster, "Big Joe"; Foster, Frank "Wheels"; Foster, John; ; ; Fraley, Walter; Frank, Adam; ; ; ; ; ; Frisby, Floyd; Frogel, "Five Aces"; Frye, "Fish"; The book mistakenly refers to Sondra Fuller as Sandra Fuller.; Funny Face Gang, The; Futurians, The * ; ; Gant, Chopper; ; Gargoyle Gang, The; Garr; Garris, Jay; ; Garth; Garth, Jim; Garth, Sam; Garver, Big Jim; Garvey, Ed; ; Gavin; Gearhead; ; ; Gelby, Bix; ; ; ; ; ; Ghost Gang; Gibbons, Archie; ; ; ; Gillen, John; Gillis, Bart; Gimmick Gang, The; ; ; Glim, Johnny; Globetrotter, The; ; Gloves; ; Golar, Eric; ; Good Queen Bess; Goodwin; Gordon, Barbara; Gordon, Barbara; Gordon, James; ; Gordon, John; ; ; Gordon, Thelma; Gordon, Tony; ; , The; Gorney, Goldplate; Goss, John; ; ; Grady, "Sparkles"; Graham; Grampbly, General; Granda the Mystic; Graney, Guy; ; ; ; Graves (1940); Graves (1942); Gravios, The; Gray; ; Grayson, Clara; Grayson, George; Grayson, John; Grayson, Mary; Grayson, Richard "Dick"; ; ; ; ; ; Green Arrow; ; Green Dragon, The; ; ; Green Mask Bandits, The; Greer, Harliss; Greggson, Dr.; Gregorian, Paul; Grimes, Basil; Grimes, Rocky; ; Groff; Groff, Jo-Jo; ; Grogan, Mike; Grosset, Blinky; Grote; ; Grundy, Solomon; Grutt, Count; ; ; ; The book mistakenly refers to Faye Gunn as Faye Gunn. It should be noted that the first name of the Prime Earth incarnation of the character is spelled with an "e."; Gurlin, Simon * Hackett, Al; Hackett and Snead; Hadley, Brass; ; ; Hainer, Sergeant Harvey; Hale, Professor; Hall, Hubert; ; ; Hammer, Jake; ; Hammond, W. W.; ; Hangman Club, The; ; ; ; Harben, Rick; Harbin; Hare, Toothy; Harlequin; ; Harmon, James; Harmon, Joe; Harper, Harris; Harper, Keene; ; ; ; Harris Boys, The; Hart, John; Hart, Mr.; Hart, Murray Wilson; ; ; ; Hassel, Chips; ; ; ; ; Heavy Weapons Gang, The; ; Hedrant, Ferris; ; ; Hellhound; ; ; Hewitt, Walter; ; ; Hillery; Hobson, "Brain;" Hoffner, Fritz; Hoggsby, Happy; ; Holmes, Shirley; Hooker, Big Dan; ; Hooton, Lucky; Hornets, The; ; Hroguth; ; ; ; ; Humpty Dumpty; Hunt, Oliver; ; ; ; ; ; ; Hyoro Other Characters: * Locations: * Accord; Alcor; ; Atkins; ; Aviary, The * Balkania; ; ; Batman Island; Batman Museum; Belvos; Bird House, The; ; ; ; ; * Canalville; Carlathan Mountains; Cathala, ; * * ; * Ghost Mountain; Gilded Age Bird Shoppe; * ; ; ; ; Hungaria Items: * Bat-Missile; ; * * Damsel Vehicles: * ; ; ; ; ; ; | Plot = | Notes = | Trivia = | ISBN = | Links = }} Category:Robert Greenberger/Writer Category:Jim Lee/Cover Artist